


Fishing for the right answers

by InkyOverlord



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Brother/Brother Incest, Fishing, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Angst, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Oneshot, Pining, Sanscest - Freeform, Short One Shot, Sibling Incest, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 21:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyOverlord/pseuds/InkyOverlord
Summary: Nightmare never really liked fishingHowever he did like his brother





	Fishing for the right answers

**Author's Note:**

> dreammare mode ENGAGED!  
lol just something short and vague

The bait flew gracefully into the air before landing into the crystal clean waters with minimal splash.

Dream held the rod as he sat on a stump,it’s roots showing its age though infinitesimal compared to the two guardians that were fishing by the creek.

Nightmare,the brother of the lighter guardian,sat on the grass--legs crossed,dew still present on their forms,though his eyes were more focused on the bait that dance along the creek,the sun reflecting off the water giving it a glow.The air was warm as the sun’s rays pressed against the darker skeleton’s back,making him shiver slightly from the sun’s touch,comforting for a mildly interesting chore.

Tree swayed with the wind,making a musical scene of rustling branches and leaves,a chorus of crickets and cicadas chirped and buzzed,minding their own business.

Nightmare really did love the spring time,it was more active than the colder months,everything felt more alive and comforting during these months.But that wasn’t the only reason he liked the warmer months.

He glanced over to his brother,the sun reflecting off his headwear that was bestowed to him since birth,glistening a positive flow of energy.His gloves firmly tight around the handle as his golden-yellow eyes focused on the bait.

Dream always looked better in the spring,more blissful,more content with life in these months ,always seemly up for anything--no matter how big or small the problem was.These months just helped remind the darker skeleton that he wasn’t as alone as he thought,his brother’s aura helped him feel more comfortable about opening up to his problems.

It was never easy of course,being that he was a victim of constant abuse from his village,it often makes his mind play tricks on him that he couldn’t trust anyone--that anyone who was even remotely nice to him,could easily manipulate him.He even feared that his brother secretly hates him.

Of course,his brother proves him otherwise.

He was always kind and thoughtful toward him,supported him through the dark times and when he fell into a deep depression,his brother was there to gently pick him back up and whenever he felt scared by his own mind,his brother was there to cuddle up to him and gently soothe his distress mind.

He couldn’t help but adore his brother.

  
  


But that’s when issues began to rise when he realized that he loved his brother--in the ‘more than platonic’ sense.

And so he found himself lying again,hiding away his problems just to make sure no one found him disgusting—especially his brother.This didn’t help that his coping methods were making it harder and harder to keep going.

Nightmare snapped out of his thoughts as he heard splashing as the bait was pulled out of the creek,a fish violently wiggled against the line.Dream unhooked the fish and tossed it into the bucket filled with freezing cool water.

  
  


“Nice catch Brother” Nightmare commented,watching Dream’s smile widen which made the darker skeleton’s soul do a backflip inside his rib cage.

The lighter guardian threw the bait back into the river,”Thanks Nighty”

Nightmare loved it when his brother called him that,even if he jokingly tease about it whenever he blushed from the pet name,he still loved being called that--he wished he was called that more often.

  
  


“Do you think we’ll catch enough to make your special soup?” The darker guardian asked,glancing at the bucket with the now dead fish.

Dream fiddled with reel for a bit,”I hope so,seeing how much you enjoy it”

He let out a bit of a flustered chuckle,his cheeks becoming a faint purple,”What can I say? I enjoy your cooking brother”

The lighter guardian’s happily took the complement,his boney cheeks painted with the sun’s radiance as he continued fishing,enjoying the comforting silence, most of the fishes swam by it,their scales glimmering in the sunlight like jewels.

The rush of warm windy air made Nightmare sigh quietly,feeling the wind brushing against his bones as he continued to stare at his brother.He really did love him,it made his soul beat like crazy--he wished he could be closer to dream,to cuddle up to him,to kiss him,to foolishly love him.

  
  


He always hoped that Dream secretly felt the same way about him,that he too,returned his love to the darker skeleton.He wished he could ask,but rather worried about being found out.

Another fish was caught however this fish was very keen on fighting and swung the string around,smacking Nightmare in the face with his tail.Dream manages to unhook the fish and chuck it into the bucket as it twitched around for a bit.

“You alright Nighty?” Dream asked him in a worried tone.

Nightmare wiped his wet face with his sleeve, the sudden smell of fish slime hitting his nose made him gag slightly,”I’m alright brother”

It wasn’t exactly the first time he had been hit in the face.

“Feisty,some of these fishes are” Dream commented,throwing the hook back in.

“Heh yeah”

Silence fell again though Nightmare did feel a bit awkward about it this time around.

“A beautiful day isn’t it?” Dream commented.

Nightmare glanced up to the sky,seeing a very fluffy clouds dance by as the sun beamed down on them,giving them an eternal glow to them.

He hummed in agreement,”Spring is always beautiful brother”

“Yeah it always is” He replied,”But we take it for granted until winter comes over then we miss it like a lost lover”

“How poetic of you” Nightmare said,even if his tone was in a teasing manner,he was always impressed by his brother’s poetic side

Dream chuckled,”Sometimes spring does that to you”

He did let out a small giggle,he couldn't help it,his brother’s energy was contagious.

“Spring reminds me of you brother” He commented.

The lighter guardian tilted his head in curiosity,”How so Nighty?”

“Well..” He voice trailed off,feeling the heat in his cheeks warm up,”You know when you said that spring was like a lost lover”

Dream’s expression turned a bit more curious,which suddenly sent a huge pit of anxiety deep inside Nightmare’s non existent guts.

“Well--”

Before he could finish,the reel went tight and immediately pulled Dream off from his stump,soon digging his heels into the dirt ground trying to reel the prey in.Nightmare stood up as well wrapping his arms around Dream’s waist and helping him pull.

“I-its a big one!” Dream yelped out,struggling to pull his pole up.

“J-j-just don’t l-let go o-of the pole!” Nightmare exclaimed.

The two skeletons struggles against the caught fish’s strength,doing everything in their power to pull it out of the water.

“I-it’s not working!” Nightmare’s voice shrilled

“Okay, i have a plan” Dream explained,”on the count of three we pull together!”

Nightmare nodded,preparing his stance.

“Okay,one”

“Two”

“ _ THREE! _ ”

The two skeletons pulled in unison,causing them to knock into each other and fall over on themselves. 

Though something wet landed on Dream’s legs,when he opened his eyes he saw a fish that was as big as his lap wiggle around all over him.

“Holy smokes!” Dream exclaimed,tossing his rode aside to go and hold the fish,”This is our biggest catch yet!”

Once Nightmare opened his eyes,he quickly pushed himself away with a small yelp, realizing that his brother was sitting on his lap,a faint blush of purple was painted across his face.

Dream didn’t seem to reply to that or take notice as he got up and tried to fit the fish into the bucket--empathizes on the word ‘tried’.

“This will definitely cut it,we could make a really big pot of soup!” He said in his cheerful tone,stars appearing in his eyes.

The darker guardian managed to get up,dusting himself off,still a bit warm in the face,”yeah”

“Oh by the way,what were your trying to say earlier?” Dream asked,facing his brother.

Nightmare immediately tensed up by the question,should he really tell him? What would he think?--how would he react?

“I--um..” He stuttered out,before taking a deep breath and shaking his head,”--it's nothing Dream,I kinda forgot what i was gonna say anyway”

There was a pause,as if his brother didn’t believe him,his expression soon returned to a cheerful smile.

“Okay! If you say so Nighty” Dream said as he picked up his pole from the ground.

Nightmare finally released his breath that he didn’t know he was holding,ultimately deciding to pick up the bucket and following behind his brother back to the tree.

  
  


Maybe on the next fishing trip,he’ll tell Dream.

  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  



End file.
